You're out their somewhere
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate,boss of GoldenRecords(the best music label in the world) holds a contest to find a new artist..will she find more than that?


**Hey everyone!:)Soo sorry I don't update enough:/School just doesn't want me to write i guess x) But hope you enjoy this new story idea:)Original I might add:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

My name is Loren Ontario Tate.

I am the boss of GoldenRecords,the best music label in the world.

It all started when I discovered Justin Bieber online.

And basically Justin,made my career.

After that,it was all up hill.

Chris Brown,Rihanna,Selena Gomez,Taylor Swift,Austin Mahone,Maroon5,P!nk,and so many others came to GR.

I know what you're thinking.I am some crazed hag who is just hungry for people to sign to my company.

Nope,I'm actually 21.

And I don't sign the person who is trending on Twitter right now.

I sign the people who I believe in.I believe in them and their raw talent.

Today,I'm the best manager in the business.

And I'm holding a contest to find the next big thing.

The Golden Material Songwriter.

So far I have about thousands,and counting,of entries.

The writers will have to write four songs.

The entry song,the showcase song,final stand,and the show stopper.

All entries are not more important than the others.

The top 100 writers,will be chosen.

The top one 100 will then be cut down into the top 15,after perfoming a song and will be judged on the song and performance.

The top 15 will meet in The Staples Center,to perform and start buzz like crazy.

Then the the 15 contestants will have to fight for their spot to to make it to the top 3.

Then the top 3 will meet at the famous landmark,the MK club.

Max and Katy,owners of the MK club,are really good friends of mine.

In fact,when I got a name in this town,I helped boose their career and they are forever grateful in their words.

Their son Eddie,about my age,is entering my contest too.I've heard he is good at singing.

But I've heard some of the entries and Eddie's competition is stiff.

If Eddie is atleast half as good as his parents,then he'll make it.

**LoTateGR_:Everyone!Remeber the Golden Material SongWriter contest entries are due tommorow!:)Can't wait to find my new talent:)You're out there somewhere. #GoldenRecordsMaterial #LoveYouGuys! **

**Eddie's POV**

I just read the tweet Loren Tate sent out.

God I love that girl.I've met her briefly a couple of times.

Talented,funny,smart,beautiful.

I am so glad she is my age.

I can't wait to get my entry in,I've been stressing over this for months.

"Ma!What songs do you think Loren will be interested in?"I said sitting in front of her.

"Hun,she'll listen to all music."She said looking at me.

"She is quite the musical person."She said winking.

"Yeah,I remember the Loren Pop Princess years.I miss the old days."I said.

Loren use to be the biggest pop sensation in the world.

But she slowly transitioned into the management part of the business.

Quote:I feel I am becoming too old to be dancing onstage.I feel I should be holding the flashlight and shining it on someone who wants to be in the spotlight. -Loren

Basically she is saying she doesn't want to be in the spotlight,she wants to put someone in the spotlight.

In my opinion,that is crazy.

She is crazy talented and young,I don't know why she left the spotlight.

It suited her well.

"Well son,I know Loren and she's gonna want something real."She said then walked up kissed me on the cheek,and left the living room.

Something real.I don't know about real..It might be today's number one hit and tommorow's yesterday's news.

I started writing some random lyrics for the one out of three songs I need to write for the contest...if I make it that far.

**Breath it in..do you feel it in your soul?**

**Under your skin**

**Just let it take control **

**Tonight is gonna be our night **

**The beating rythm,feel the energy inside **

**I know your body wants to explode **

**Your feet just want to go**

**We're gonna feel alive**

**There's something in the air,yeah!**

**We're gonna have a good time**

I smiled as I wrote down the lyrics.

I didn't think this was the best song on the world but,I was hopeful it would get me through to the next stage.

I finished the song,went onto the GoldenRecords website,and submitted it onto Loren's page.

Now all I have to do is wait..

~A couple days later~

***ALERT*LorenTateGR is streaming on **

**(Real website check it out if you watch pewdiepie/bajancanadian!Gamers:D)**

"Hey everyone!Thanks for tuning in!"Loren announced.

There was about a million people watching.

"Alright!Let's get to it!"She said pulling out a paper.

**Songwriter - Song **

**Melissa Sanders - 22 (Taylor Swift)**

**Chloe Carter - Want U back (Cher Lloyd) **

**Ian Smith - Crush (David Archule****ta)**

**Adriana Masters - Kissed a girl (Katy Perry)**

**Phil Sanders - Misery (Maroon5) **

**Astrid Hughes - I'm with you (Avril Lavigne)**

**Ashley Monroe - Here we go again (Demi Lovato)**

**Taylor and Cassade Malic - Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift)**

**Emblem3 -Sunset Bvld (Ral song&Band)**

_**Other Random People I couldn't figure out names:)Btw leave your name and song in the comments and you could be in the story as a contestant,no promises if you'll be in the top songwriters.**_

_**It'll depend on your song;)Don't use a song I've already metioned.**_

"And our last of the top 100 is..."Loren trailed off.

**Eddie Duran - Something in the air (Eddie Duran/Cody Longo)**

My parents and I literally jumped up and down.

Thousands down,one hundred more to go until Loren and I get to be together..

Whether it's the way I want or not.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!Remeber to leave your name/or the name you want to be under & Song!It cant be one I've mentioned already!**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
